No puedo Escapar
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Una apuesta, una Torre, un Tequiero y mi pareja favorita, Review


htm  
  
PPues me entro la vena romántica y no pude resistirme a la canción y pues termine escribiendo un songfic más de esta pareja, pues Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling y la canción es propiedad de Juan Carlos Calderón.  
  
pbcenterNo me puedo escapar de Ti/b/center  
  
pEl viento golpeaba su rostro, con furia, moviendo sus cabellos según sus caprichos, pero el mantenía la vista fija en el cielo, como si los astros pudieran darle una respuesta a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.  
  
pEl frío invierno, estaba más crudo que otros años, pero a el no parecía molestarle, después de todo, el frío golpeaba sus mejillas, haciéndolo parecer aun más pálido de lo que era.  
  
pEra guapo, muy guapo, eso no se le podía negar, sus rubios cabellos, ahora caían desordenados sobre su frente, y el insolente viento se encargaba de moverlos a su antojo, era alto y delgado, a pesar de sus 16 años poseía un cuerpo de envidia, producto de sus inagotables entrenamientos.  
  
pVestia de negro, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, aun que muchas chicas ligaban su personalidad con el color de sus ropas, en sus dedos largos y delgados, descansaba un cigarrillo, que el fumaba de vez en cuando, sin mucha emoción, su rostro no tenia emoción alguna, por algo se había ganado el apelativo de "El chico más frío de Hogwarts" y no lo molestaba, al contrario aumentaba su popularidad.  
  
pcennteriCorazón de nadie, corazón  
  
pCorazón, por qué te quiero?  
  
pQue se Yo tal vez por que el amor  
  
pNunca llama a la puerta  
  
pY entra sin pedir perdón/center/i  
  
pLa puerta de la torre se abrió sin previo aviso, pero el no se sobresalto, sabia quien era y por el momento lo único que le interesaba era seguir contemplando la Luna, logrando una paz que solo conseguía en esas noches, cuando se encontraba en la torre de astronomía.  
  
pCerro los ojos un momento, para respirar hondamente, llenando sus pulmones por aquella fragancia, la fragancia de la persona que acababa de entrar, le dio una ultima calada a su cigarro y se volvió lentamente.  
  
pElla estaba ahí observándolo atentamente, con esa sonrisa adornando sus labios y aquellos ojos miel que lo hacían sentir, fuerte, poderosos y al mismo tiempo tan indefenso y débil como jamas se había sentido en la vida  
  
pElla no se movió de su lugar, se encontraban separados por un metro escasamente, él se acerco a ella lentamente, acariciando su mejilla, ella no protesto, lo dejo continuar.  
  
pcenteriCorazón que fue lo que paso?  
  
pCorazón, quien fue primero?  
  
pFuiste Tú talvez fuimos tú y yo  
  
pPor jugar a querernos sin permiso del amor./center/i  
  
pLo observo acercarse y no hizo nada para detenerlo, acaricio su mejilla y ella no protesto, no tenia sentido, se suponía que todo era una simple apuesta que había hecho con sus amigos, y ahora por alguna razón, la cercanía del chico la ponía nerviosa, hacia que le temblaran las piernas, sentía esas malditas mariposas en el estomago y lo más importante, se sentía completamente feliz, como si aquel lugar fuera perfecto apesar del frío, y de que la torre de astronomía estaba prohibida, acerco sus labios a los del chico y este no se quejo si no que devolvió el beso con una dulzura y una ternura increíbles.  
  
pEstaba de nuevo cometiendo el mismo error de otras noches, había aceptado el beso de la chica como si nada y no solo eso, si no que lo estaba correspondiendo con todo su ser, no lo entendía se suponía que tan solo se trataba de una apuesta, algo sin importancia, para demostrar en su casa que ninguna mujer era capaz de resistirse a él, entonces por que sentía que las piernas le temblaban, por que sentía que su pecho estaba lleno de felicidad, por que sus brazos aprisionaban a la chica con desesperación, por que la besaba así con tanta ternura, con ¿Amor?  
  
picenterNo me puedo escapar de tí y lo intentó,  
  
pPues te llevo tan dentro como el amar a al Viento  
  
pNo me puedo escapar de ti, no puedo  
  
pPues te llevo en mis labios de sol a sol./center/i  
  
pSe separo de ella, rápidamente, sobresaltado por su pensamiento, había pensado que había amor, tenia que estar enfermando.  
  
p-"Estas bien?"- Pregunto ella con preocupación, era su imaginación o el rubio estaba más pálido de lo normal  
  
p-"Lo estoy, Hermione"- dijo el, recuperándose rápidamente, mirándola como si se tratara de algo que no tenia planeado, algo extraño, no sabia si marcharse o seguir ahí, mirándola.  
  
p-"Draco, seguro que estas bien?"- Volvió a preguntar la castaña mirándolo fijamente, el por toda respuesta le regalo una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa.  
  
pElla se sentó en uno de los pupitres, mirándolo fijamente, intentando discernir sus propios sentimientos, ella no podía estar enamorándose de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo a muerte, el que la había hecho llorar, quien se encargaba de torturarla y lastimarla cada vez que tenia oportunidad, esas cosas solo pasaban en los cuentos de hadas, las novelas rosas, y las caricaturas.  
  
pLos peores enemigos unidos por algo más que odio, eso le parecía imposible a su mente, pero parecía ser que a su Corazón no le molestaba la idea, aspiro fuertemente intentando acomodar sus ideas y miro una vez más al rubio.  
  
picenterCorazón, Maldito Corazón  
  
pCorazón, por que te siento?  
  
pComprendeme.  
  
pQue se yo será que la pasión  
  
pAparece en un beso y se adueña de los dos./i/center  
  
p-"Deberiamos marcharnos, Filch no tarda en hacer la ronda"- dijo el chico y ella asintió levemente, acercándose al rubio para caminar hacia la salida  
  
pEn cuanto paso junto a él, Draco la tomo por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, besándola de nuevo, esta vez dominado por la pasión que aquella chica de cabellos enmarañados despertaba en él.  
  
pHermione no solo, no se resistía si no que estaba devolviéndole el beso, como si no importara nada más que ellos dos en esos momentos, el beso era mucho más de lo que habían compartido hasta ese momento, era una declaración silenciosa de sus sentimientos.  
  
pLas manos no podía estar quietas, era como si una mecha se hubiera encendido entre ambos, se sentían libres para explorar, sin restricciones.  
  
p-"Te quiero"- dijeron ambos en un susurro, pero eso fue suficiente como para que se separaran, esas palabras las habían sentido como un balde de agua fría sobre ellos.  
  
pcenteriNo me puedo escapar de ti y lo intento  
  
pPues te llevo tan dentro como el mar al viento  
  
pNo me puedo escapar de ti, no puedo  
  
pPues te llevo en mis labios de sol a sol/center/i  
  
pEso era lo que ambos querían, que el otro reconociera que le quería, pero no habían contado con hacerlo también, ahora se miraban con extrañeza, sin saber exactamente que decir.  
  
pHermione sabia que si solo Draco lo hubiera dicho ella se habría limitado a contestar Yo también y se habría felicitado internamente, habría cumplido su objetivo, pero ahora, ¿Como podía llevar a cabo sus propósitos si se había enamorado del rubio?  
  
pDraco no estaba mejor que ella, no podía ser cierto, el no podía querer a esa Sangre sucia, Gryffindor, no podía hacerlo, su condición de Malfoy se lo prohibía, que estaba haciendo, tenia que largarse de ahí cuanto antes, ya había ganado la apuesta, ella lo quería se lo había dicho, entonces ¿por que no podía alejarse de ella?, por que el simple hecho de pensar en un futuro sin ella lo hacia sentirse completamente infeliz.  
  
pLa miro una vez y se dio cuenta que era imposible no amar a aquella chica, era imposible no amarla, por que después de todo, ambos eran muy parecidos, más de lo que creían.  
  
p-"Vamos te acompaño hasta tu sala común"- Dijo tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y caminando por los pasillos hasta la torre Gryffindor  
  
pElla caminaba a su lado, completamente feliz, llegaron hasta las escaleras que conducían a la Torre Gryffindor  
  
p-"Draco lo que dije haya arriba es verdad"- dijo ella comprendiendo que no había nada más que hacer y decidiendo confiar en el rubio el sonrío   
  
p-"Lo se, yo también"- La beso lentamente y se despidió de ella.  
  
pElla corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba saltando el escalón falso y llegando hasta el retrato de la dama gorda dijo la contraseña y entro a su sala común donde sus dos amigos la esperaban, ella se dejo caer en el pequeño sofá.  
  
p-"Perdi"- dijo ella con la vista fija en el suelo, no quería que sus amigos notaran la alegría que había en su interior  
  
p-"Bueno Herms, odio decirlo pero, te lo dije"- dijo Harry mirando a su amiga  
  
p-"Vamos Herms, solo tienes que pagarnos y continuar como si nada, después de todo no creo que el Hurón, pueda sentir Amor por alguien que no sea él"- Comento el pelirrojo  
  
p-"Tines razón Ron"- comento ella levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras de caracol -"Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana"-  
  
pcenteriQue haces tu en mi destino dímelo?  
  
pNo me puedo escapar de ti y lo intento  
  
pPues te llevo tan dentro como el mar al viento  
  
pNo me puedo escapar de ti, no puedo  
  
pPues te llevo en mis labios de sol a sol/i/center  
  
pLa sala común de Slytherin era mucho más fría que el resto del castillo, pero por primera vez para él su sala común era cálida, talvez se debía a ese nuevo sentimiento que acababa de aceptar o simplemente que ahora su destino no le parecía tan oscuro.  
  
pAun que ahora tenia que reconsiderarlo todo, todo lo que el había dado por asentado tenia que ser evaluada nuevamente, pero el no sentía pena por no seguir aquel camino que su padre le había marcado, después de todo, Lucius Malfoy le había enseñado a luchar por lo que quería, y lo que quería era a ella.  
  
pDurmio con la cabeza fría y el corazón acelerado.  
  
pSolo la torre de astronomía era testigo de aquellos encuentros, de aquellas palabras dichas con timidez, de los susurros y las risas compartidas, solo esas paredes sabían lo que ambos corazones sentían, lo que los unía.  
  
pPor que lo que los unía, era más fuerte que la sangre, más fuerte que las rivalidades, más fuerte que el orgullo.  
  
pEl futuro presagiaba lucha y conflictos, presagia dolor para ambos, pero eso no importaba mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras los uniera aquel sentimiento que jamás pensaron sentir, no importaban si el mundo entero estaba en su contra.  
  
pPor que ellos sabían que se pertenecían, que por muy oscuro que su viera el futuro, siempre habría una luz que los iluminaría, por que las cosas siempre salen bien al final.  
  
pPor que la frase "Te Amo", estaba grabada en sus corazones, uniendo así a Una serpiente y un León.  
  
pcenterbFIN/B/CENTER  
  
pbNotas de la autora/b  
  
pCreo que perdí un poco el sentido de la narrativa, pero Ami me gusto, espero que a ustedes también y también espero que me dejen Reviews. 


End file.
